Ovas
by Gapri
Summary: "Valentin vs Pascua" no es una secuela, aquí estarán algunas respuestas sobre ese fic ademas sorpresas. Ova 1-Privación Ova2 -Primera vez Ova 3-Romance estudiantil Ova 4-Cupido Ova 5-Maldad Ova 6-Celos Ova 7-Futuro comprado
1. Chapter 1 Privación

Aquí está el regalo/ova

Es algo acorde a las fechas ya saben 1 de nov y 2 de nov pero sin incluir a la muerte tan obviamente, también hay pistas una oculta por aquí

Hecho por lay-nee-chan

Con el capítulo 22 vendrá la segunda parte de esto y será pronto (porque ya tengo el 22 terminado)

Los personajes no nos pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores

* * *

**Ova: Privación**

* * *

Flotaba mirando el bosque distraído viendo como los niños jugaban en el parque, mi tarea de hoy había acabado, así que deje que las corrientes de aire me llevaran donde ellas quisieran, el tiempo pasaba y aun ni siquiera podía pensar en que debería hacer con mis problemas cuando me golpeé contra algo.

Me gire irritado por el golpe pero encontré una puerta dorada, sin saber que habría allí la abrí con cuidado.

Parecía un recibidor muy elegante lleno de velas que encerradas en cámaras transparentes, sofás color vino largos adornaban la habitación junto con unos azulejos blancos y un ligero aroma a jazmín ¿En dónde estaba? Camine por el suelo hasta llegar donde debería de estar la recepcionista pero no había nadie ¿El viento me llevo hacia un lugar que no conozco? Seguí hacia la puerta cercana que parecía ser la única ¿Acaso la puerta por la que entre desapareció o es la misma?

Sacudí mi corto cabello en confusión, sujete con firmeza el bastón y me zambullí dentro de la habitación, esta era muy limpia y llena de tonos azules pálidos y blancos, era un cuarto donde un doctor podría estar.

**-Vamos, será divertido** – decía el hombre dentro de la habitación sentando a la otra persona con demasiada firmeza.

**-por favor Gaderian, no hagas esto…** – la voz de una chica contesto, unas manos sujetaron la camisa del hombre con el que forcejeaba- El hombre de unos treinta y muchos años se movió soltándose de la chica regalándome una escena extraña; La chica parecía menor que el, de cabello rubio y alborotado por la lucha entre ellos dos, acercándose a los veinte con ojos brillantes de tonos azules, asustados, retorciéndose en su asiento reclinable, el hombre pelirrojo se cubrió y se colocó unos guates de látex y se aproximó a colocar sus manos por debajo de sus orejas, choco su frente contra la de ella, le dio un beso como despidiéndola de alguna manera que no entendía.

**-Ya verás te volveré tan hermosa, estarás para morirse**- y una sonrisa oculta por el cubre bocas se asomó vilmente, la chica ya no podía pronunciar palabra solo temblaba a causa de lo que decía su captor.

**-¡Suéltala!-**grite con rabia tratando de sostener su cuello… pero me golpeo la pared, había atravesado todo, la silla y a ambos… eso nunca me había pasado.

Pero parece que no puedo detenerlo.

Los gritos de la chica comenzaron y mi impotencia de hacer algo aumentaba.

**-Tatiana, no seas tan llorona, sabes que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano** – y tiro de su rostro sacando una muela y comenzando de nuevo.

Le está sacando los dientes, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ante un pensamiento mientras las gotas caían al suelo.

¿Así nació Toothania? ante la pregunta todo se volvió blanco y termine en otro lugar.

Ahora los tonos eran rojizos, cálidos en todo sentido grandes, en este ambiente tan frio aunque aún no nevaba.

Flote por los altos techos de la mansión, escuchando estruendos de puertas, me subí la chamarra y me puse el gorro mientras me asomaba a ver qué ocurría esta vez.

**-¡Fue increíble creo que nunca me cansare del trineo!-** un hombre mayor al anterior usando un abrigo negro que enmarcaba su nariz rojiza por el frio abrazo enérgicamente a los empleados mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea quitándose el abrigo, mostrando una barba negra.

Es North pero más joven, ¿Porque estoy con North esta vez?

**-Pero solo lo reparaste** –dijo una voz saliendo del despacho.

North corrió hacia la puerta que resulto estar cerrada.

**-Pero así lograre hacer mejor este trabajo, además navidad empezara en unos minutos** – dijo con la puerta.

**-Ok, pero antes de que te vayas**- se escuchó el forcejeo del picaporte en la puerta de madera mientras algo del otro lado choco fuertemente contra el suelo.

North rompió la puerta mientras la chica de castaños y rizados cabellos se intentaba pararse junto con una tela larga que cubría la mayoría del suelo.

**-¡Sarah!-** grito North **-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué hay del bebé está bien?-**pregunto con ansiedad.

¿North tuvo un hijo? Trataba de recordar con esmero pero nada llego.

**-Noah te preocupas demasiado, el bebé está bien además aun ni se me ve la panza**- rozo su rostro con calidez mientras el seguía con el rostro preocupado –**Ve a hacer felices a los niños, nosotros te esperaremos cuando llegues a casa**-dijo colocando su mano en su abdomen con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-Noah…-**repitió su propio nombre ¿Se llamaba Noah?-**Así me llamaba ¿No?-**pregunto a su esposa.

**-Sí, pero todos de cariño te llamaron North porque siempre vez más allá, y te acostumbraste**- explico Sarah.

**-¿Podríamos llamar al bebé así tu sabes si resulta ser niño?-**pregunto con esperanza.

**-No veo porque no, sería una marca del pasado y de nuestro futuro así, felices**-dijo con cariño cuando la alarma sonó.

**-¡Oh rayos es tarde!-** miro para todos lados buscando algo cuando llego encontrándolo: su abrigo su esposa lo detuvo con un gesto.

**-Ese abrigo está muy gastado Noah, toma este-** North la miro con un claro "te dije que no necesitaba otro, este está bien "y ella lo miro con un suplicante "por favor" North termino usando el recién terminado abrigo rojo que le vería desde que lo conocí.

**-¿Seguirás pidiendo lo mismo, Sarah?-**pregunto antes de subirse al trineo.

Enmarco su cadera con su brazo **–Nunca he visto nevar y estando aquí es irónico** –North la miro con una sonrisa contagiosa-**Por supuesto que seguiré pidiendo lo mismo hasta que suceda, me paso contigo y volverá a suceder ¡AHORA muévete que se te hace tarde**! -Sarah beso a North una vez más antes de que saliera disparado en el aire.

Los jetis rodearon a Sarah apenas se fue North ¿Qué sucedía aquí?, Sarah le explicaba con paciencia cada vez que se gruñían logre escuchar una pequeña frase.

**-Se que el no lo sabe, pero la enfermedad no ya no me permite hacer casi nada**- apretó con fuerza sus manos-**Tarde cinco años en hacer ese abrigo, ¡NO CREEN QUE NO ME DOY CUENTA DE LOQUE ME ESTA HACIENDO!-**grito a los jetis que se callaron al oírla gritan mientras chocaba contra el piso estallando en llanto.

Sollozando solo se escuchó –**Este bebé le traerá felicidad y luego yo mejorare**- con el rostro cansado se dirigió a la habitación principal, soló que no llego.

North llego algo tarde mientras con tristeza miraba la escena, cubierto de nieve llego sonriente para avisarle que era la primera blanca navidad que tenían, cuando descubrió lo que el circulo de jetis ocultaba, el cuerpo de su mujer, inmóvil, sin el color rosado en sus mejillas sin su felicidad que contagiarle, solo inerte cubierto por tela blanca en un abrigo con un vestido morado mientras el cuerpo seguía en posición fetal.

North no lo creía hasta que la ira le gano, golpeo paredes rompió pilares y hasta una parte del motor del trineo hasta que cansado de llorar se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo de la que fue su esposa, de la que iba a ser la madre de sus hijos y la abrazo mientras las lágrimas de sus adoloridos ojos volvían a aparecer , los jetis empezaron a reparan la mansión y el trineo, mientras la llevaba a su habitación, la cubrió con sus sabanas como despidiéndose de ella y solo soltó.

**-V-viste por fin tuviste tu deseo**- y arrodillado se quedó mirando su rostro el cual parecía casi dormido, las escenas que seguían que resultaban muy rápidas mostraban que North casi dejo de existir porque no sabía cómo ser alegre los siguientes años y me transporte de nuevo lejos de ese momento.

¿Por qué esto está pasando?

* * *

¿Y bien que piensan?

¿Por qué estará pasando eso? ¿así fue como "nacieron" los guardianes?

Yo llorare por la esposa de North

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review **

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	2. Chapter 2 Primera Vez

¡Hola gente!

Les diré gente que, aun no me dan la otra parte del ova anterior, pero en lo que esperamos, este Fic es más que nada para "Ovas" o "respuestas" que pueden estar relacionadas directamente con Valentín vs Pascua o no, el que sigue y que subiré hoy más en la tardecita será un ejemplo.

Este es el ova que originalmente había prometido pero no tenía luz verde para subirlo, pero lo subo para como para esperar a que estén los demás capítulos

Los personajes no nos pertenecen solos los Valentine (aunque aquí no hacen mucha aparición que digamos)

* * *

Primera vez

* * *

Todo era culpa de la lujuria, todo era su culpa ya le había corrompido era oficial no podía despegar su mirada de eso

**-buuny ¿Qué-que haces?-**le pregunto Jack jadeante, sonrojado

**-solo disfrútalo Jack**-le dijo el conejo de pascua, mientras seguía lamiendo el pequeño y rozado pezón

**-no…se-se siente extraño**-soltó un pequeño gemido pero aun así su petición fue ignorada por el mayor

**-oye tooth**-escucho a la lejanía la voz de North

**-¡oh no!-**se alarmo nerviosa, voló hacia la puerta abriéndola un poco**-¿Qué pasa?-**dijo nerviosa sin salir

**-bueno quería saber si sabias donde estaba Jack**

**-am no se**

**-¿estás bien?-**le pregunto el ruso mirando el nerviosismo

**-si es solo que…-**tenía que pensar una excusa él no lo podía saber ¡no debía enterarse**!-¡estoy algo ocupada, lo siento!-**se disculpo

**-oh bueno entonces no te molestare**

**-¡gracias!-**le dijo y después cerró la puerta con seguro y fue de nuevo a mirar

Intento no hacerlo de verdad que lo intento, eso estaba mal, bueno no era malo que las personas y todos se enamoraran eran libres de ello pero ¡mirar eso estaba mal!, no debía se había dicho apenas vio como habían iniciado, todo normal, sus típicas peleas que parecían más de broma que serias pero entonces la tensión sexual de áster hacia Jack pudo más con el…lo puso contra la pared más cercana y lo beso y lo beso, encerrados en aquella habitación una de las tantas del taller de North ¡pero ella no debía mirar! ¡No debía continuar! Pero…aquello… áster besando a Jack, áster bajando por el cuello de Jack y Jack tan inocente no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y…y…y… ¡se estaba volviendo una pervertida! ¡Pero no podía dejar de mirar!

**-¿Se siente bien?-**pregunto el australiano al menor que se dejaba completamente presa de lo bien que eso se sentía más que vergüenza u otra cosa estaba realmente disfrutándolo

**-si…-**susurro aun sin saber que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué dejaba que pasara? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? ¿Por qué se sentía bien que él le tocara de esa forma tan…extraña? Lentamente fue resbalándose hacia abajo, mientras los besos y lamidas de bunny le hacían dejar de pensar con claridad, se sentía un helado, ¿así se sentirían los helados? Bueno suponiendo que pudieran sentir y que le dijeran que así se sentía

**-Jack-**le llamo bunnymund que había logrado quitarle la sudadera lanzándola hacia alguna parte, mirando los chupetones que le había dejado en el cuello y en toda parte donde pudo, mirando los pequeños botones de color rosa pálido mas enrojecidos y duritos por las atenciones que le dio con la mano o con su lengua, simplemente mirando lo sonrojado que estaba, como su pecho subía y bajaba con más rapidez debido a las atenciones que le daba y…le hacía sentir orgulloso de que fuera el quien provoco eso**-Jack**

**-¿q-que?**-respondió jadeante

**-te vez hermoso-**sonrió al notar que su comentario había sorprendido al pequeño guardián pero no le dio tiempo para que llegara a contestarle de nuevo pues volvió a besarle, movía sus labios contra los curiosamente cálidos y suaves labios de Jack que no sabía cómo corresponder pero que intentaba hacerlo, él siempre pensó que los labios de Jack serian fríos pero por alguna razón que no entendió eran cálidos… cálidos en un sentido algo extraño, aun cuando la boca de Jack era fría sus labios no

**-as…Áster**

Quizás Jack no lo sabía pero el hecho de llamarle por su nombre hizo que quisiera mandar toda la calma por la borda y obtener más de él, volvió a besarle pero esta vez de manera más salvaje, con más pasión, Jack gemía entre el beso pues de nuevo sus manos querían tocarle, no querían dejar de tocarle, fue quitando el pantalón café de Jack, se lo quito y casi lo rompió de las tremendas ganas que sintió de querer hacerlo suyo ya

**-¡ah!-**ese sonido extraño había aparecido de nuevo, su voz estaba extraña**-¡no!-**se sorprendió de que el de orejas le quitara el pantalón y consigo también su ropa interior dejándole completamente sin ropa, fue cuando se alarmo un poco**-¡¿Qué haces?!**

**-esto-**le dijo tomando el ya más despierto miembro de Jack, empezando a masturbarle primero algo lento

**-no, quita tu mano, no me toques allí**-gimió intentando alejar la mano del moreno de su miembro pero no podía, aquello que le hacía se sentía muy bien que aunque quiso evitarlo el placer que empezaba a sentir le distraía demasiado

Dejo de mirar un momento completamente rojo, no podía, no podía seguir viendo, no debía no, no, estaba mal, eso no podía pasar, no debía seguir, no, aquello era demasiado para su mente, se mordió una uña en un debate mental ¿seguir o no viendo? ¿Dejar de mirar?

**-"¿realmente quieres dejar de mirar?"**-pensó para sí misma, su mente enumero las razones rápidamente de que no debía, pero otra parte de ella le hizo volver a mirar…mirar como Jack reaccionaba a lo que bunnymund le hacía…-**soy una pervertida**-susurro para sí para volver a mirar

**-ahh ahhh mmmm hhnmm-**gemia sin poderlo evitar, esos sonidos raros salían de su garganta, esa voz rara que hacia le avergonzaba

**-gime más alto**-le dijo al oído con voz un poco más grave de lo normal, le puso nervioso-**gime Jack… más alto no intentes bajar tu voz o cerrar tu boca**

**-ahhh-**arqueo la espalda un poco pues el movimiento de las manos del guardián de la esperanza le estaban estimulando más**-as-áster**

**-Jack**-le beso la oreja, mordiendo un poco sin poner tanta presión en ello lamiendo y después soplando un poco

**-no hagas eso**-le pidió

**-¿esto?**-soplo de nuevo en la oreja mirando como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del menor

**-sí, no lo hagas**

**-así que eres muy sensible en las orejas que curioso**-dijo con algo de maldad ahora que sabía uno de los puntos débiles del pequeño cuerpo

**-para bunny, algo no está bien mi cuerpo se siente raro para ¡áster!-**sintió una gran oleada de placer, soltando casi un grito de sentir aquella sensación**-¡Ahhhgmm!-**su respiración intentaba calmarse, intento calmarse

**-te corriste muy rápido**…-escucho al otro hablar pero lo único que quería era calmarse

**-áster…**

**-realmente ya no puedo Jack**-le dijo usando aquel liquido en su mano, para usarlo de lubricante, separo aún más las piernas de Jack y con cuidado metió primero un dedo

**-¡Hay!-**se sorprendió**-¿Qué haces?-**estaba asustado aquello le tomó por sorpresa, era incómodo y doloroso –**duele**

**-no puedo controlarme mucho más**-le beso evitando otra protesta moviendo su dedo dentro del peli-blanco, después de un momento metió el segundo, escuchando el quejido más hizo lo mismo, le distraía para así hacer que sintiera menos dolor-**me gustas Jack**

Oh cielo, oh cielos pensó el hada de los dientes ahora por ninguna razón del mundo dejaría de mirar

**-"¡tienes que decirle algo mucho más lindo que eso!"**-pensó para sí mordiéndose con más ansias una de sus uñas

**-¿t-te gusto?-**se quedó sorprendido por eso, seguía sin comprenderlo muy bien, sintió un tercer dedo dentro**-aggh-**se quejó intentando aferrarse a algo, congelando un poco más el suelo donde apoyaba sus manos

**-si… me gustas me gustas Jack y apenas me di cuenta hace poco**-le dijo besándole el cuello, mientras intentaba hacer que el otro pudiera relajarse más-**pero creo que desde un principio fue así**

**-no entiendo**-respondió soltando algunos jadeos y pequeños quejidos por lo que bunnymund estaba haciendo pero después su cuerpo se acostumbró un poco empezaba a hallarle algo de placentero a todo eso

**-Jack ¿confías en mí?-**pregunto pues en su cabeza aún tenía un lio mental si llegaba hasta el final y terminaba mal su relación se arruinaría pero había una parte de él y no la calenturienta que le decía que algo bueno pasaría, que debía intentarlo

**-si-**le contesto dándole con nerviosismo una pequeña sonrisa-**pero si me duele demasiado voy a congelarte los pies**

**-hecho Frost –**sonrió divertido al ver que quizás la vergüenza se le estaba pasando, pero fue entrando lentamente siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía

**-voy a congelarte**-amenazo respirando hondo tratando de soportar, contuvo un poco el aire y se mordió un poco los labios, pero estaba aguantándolo bien, vio las orejas del mayor, esas peludas orejas de conejo que le quitaba la seriedad a bunnymund

**-¿estás bien Jack?-**pregunto

-**agacha tu cara**-le pidió esperando el momento preciso

**-¿ok?-**se agacho más, pensando que quizás lo que el albino quería era un beso y era demasiado orgulloso como para pedirlo pero en vez de un beso, sintió que Jack atrapaba con su boca una de sus orejas**-¡hey!**

**-te congelaje la oreja porque me dowlio-**le dijo entre dientes, mordiendo la inocente oreja de conejo, mas intento no morderle tan fuerte

**-bien creo que lo merezco…-**le dijo esperando un momento a que el guardián de la alegría se acostumbrara a la intromisión mas no podía concentrarse en eso pues sentía como Jack mordía como si fuera una ardilla su oreja congelándola**-¡bueno ya para con eso!**

**-¡auch!**-se quejó por el repentino movimiento brusco

**-lo siento…**

-**fuu**-soplo un poco de aire frio hacia la nariz del otro congelándola un poco

**-¿estas disfrutando congelarme cierto?-**cuestiono mirándole

**-es porque se siente muy extraño**-contesto mirándole

**-extraño ¿eh?-**se movió un poco apenas un suave vaivén

**-ahgm**-cerro los ojos y soltó un pequeño gemido

**-tomare eso como que ya me puedo mover**

Empezó a moverse con cuidado, sujetando las piernas ajenas para ayudarse, miro las expresiones que hacia

**-Ahh mmnn ahjj** –soltaba pequeños "balbuceos" (según el) mientras sentía que mientras mas se movia el australiano más placer sentía, abrió los ojos para mirarlo y se sonrojo mas

**-"Soy una pervertida"-**volvió a pensar estando segura de que también estaba sonrojada**-"¿Cómo llegue a este punto?"**-se pregunto

**-Jack-**se inclinó para poder besarle y rápidamente Jack había pasado sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para juntarse más

-**Más rápido**-pidió después del beso

**-bien**-fue su única respuesta sonriendo mientras dejaba de controlarse un poco… agradecía que el cuerpo de Jack fuera muy ligero ya que así pudo moverlo mas

Estaban más desesperados por mas placer, necesitaban más del contrario, necesitaban mas de ese placer carnal, más y más gemidos, más de ese curioso y "Húmedo" sonido que hacían con el frenético vaivén, más de los besos que subían de intensidad más de…

**-¡¿MAS DE QUE?!-**cuestiono Tooth**-¡¿DONDE ESTA LA HOJA QUE SIGUE?!-**busco al reverso de la hoja a ver si había algo y si había algo

_Quería tooth voy a dejar esto hasta aquí, solo para saber si realmente lo leíste, si cuando nos veamos me preguntas por como terminaron ellos dos y he de decirte que no se cansaron muy rápidamente si tu me entiendes. Atte Lilith_

**-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**-¡¿tooth estas bien?! Meme y yo escuchamos un grito**-toco la puerta Norte que miro a meme-**cierto creo que es mejor entrar se le oye llorar**-pateo sutilmente la puerta que se abrió-**Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta tooth, ¡pero reafirmo mi autoridad como dueño de este taller entrando de todos modos!**

Miraron al hada de los dientes que estaba abrazando unas hojas de papel girando un poco por el piso como si se retorciera, cuando esta reparo en que ellos habían entrado se les quedo viendo, fue un pequeño silencio incomodo

**-Norte por a Lilith en la lista de niños malos**-lloriqueo aun abrazando las hojas

**-¿ah?**

**-si, por ilusionar gente**

El pequeño hombrecito dorado jalo del pantalón rojo de Norte, mientras la arena se formaba sobre su cabeza

**-da…tal vez tengas razón meme, ha de ser cosa de chicas**

Meme asintió sonriendo algo extrañado

**-¿Qué le paso a tooth?-**pregunto Jack quedándose un poco atrás de el

**-cosa de chicas Jack**-respondió Norte

**-uh…**

* * *

Algo me dice que también voy a recibir carbón XD ¿Reafirmo mi autoridad trolleandoles con este ya usado truco? (esta es la ultima vez que uso este truco gente)

Sigo pensando que el Lemon no me sale, pero díganme ustedes, perdonen los errores de ortografía

Mas tarde (y casi puedo asegurar que terminare subiéndolo en la noche) subiré un Aidenx Jack

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	3. Chapter 3 Romance Estudiantil

¡Hola gente! Ahora creo que pasare muy seguido por fanfiction

Este es un AidenxJack hecho por mí, Gapriel y dedicado para **vane155** espero que te agrade apenas mi cerebro está yendo en marcha con la inspiración

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los Valentine**

Este fic es un Parallel Word, abra algunos que tal vez haga así quizás hasta meta más películas aun no lo sé estoy con las ideas apenas, me he dado cuenta a lo largo del tiempo que soy un asco para los títulos…

* * *

Romance estudiantil

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana, era una lástima que tuviera que ir a la escuela, siempre se negaba a ir pero al final como siempre terminaba yendo, contrario a lo que todo el mundo piensa de Jack Frost él era bueno en la escuela, quizás por eso se aburría de más.

Hacia frio pero él amaba el frio por lo cual llevaba su inseparable sudadera azul, unos jean algo desteñidos y unos converse de color negro aunque más que nada, era la falta de una lavada. Camino con tranquilidad sintiendo el agradable frio, todos a su alrededor eran unos exagerados, con sus chaquetas, bufandas y guantes como si estar a 4 grados hiciera algo de frio. Vio la casa de su "mejor amigo" era la casa del fondo, la última de la calle cerrada y también era la más grande había un enorme árbol en el patio trasero pero se podía ver de cualquier lado, una vez ya enfrente de la casa

**-¡AIDEN!-**le grito para que este bajara

**-ya voy jacky lindo-**le dijo desde su ventana-**oh Jack ¿eres mi romeo?-**pregunto solo para fastidiarle

**-¡idiota!-**tomo algo de nieve y se la lanzo y como siempre dio en el blanco, se rio de la cara de disgusto que tenía el pelirojo

**-¡¿Por qué siempre atinas?!-**pregunto mientras cerraba la ventana

Ese era su mejor amigo desde que se había mudado, no es que se hubiera mudado de ciudad, de hecho fue para él una Mudanza ridícula, ¿Qué sentido tiene mudarse a unas 5 cuadras de distancia? Seguían viviendo en el mismo sector, aunque ahora vivía alado de su primo Jaime pero fuera de eso no había mucha diferencia. Su casa estaba en medio de la cuadra y era al perecer el único chico de su edad en esa calle, bueno hasta que se presentaron los Valentine a su puerta dejando una tarta de manzana, se alegró porque hubiera alguien de su edad, aunque se quedó ciego por ver tanto rojo.

**-ya estoy jacky lindo**-le estiro la mejilla

**-ya te estabas tardando ceguera**-le dijo sacándole la lengua y sobando su mejilla

**-hey esta vez no traigo tanto rojo**-reclamo

Si de algo se dio cuenta, fue que a esa familia le gustaba mucho los colores que dejaran ciegos a la gente, por no decir un rojo epilepsia, pero esta vez su amigo para variar y no dejar ciega a mucha gente, llevaba solo una prenda de color rojo, que era su camisa de cuello de tortuga, al igual que la gente, traía una chaqueta de un color negro, unos jean grises y unos converse negros también

**-al menos no provocaras un choque**

**-¡no es mi culpa!**

**-¡la ancianita pensó que eras una señal de alto!-**bramo

**-y ¿Qué hay de ti Jack?-**le pregunto mirándole, le gustaba mirar los ojos azules de su amigo**-has hecho rico al señor que repara las ventanas y todos los desastres**

**-oh vamos**

Algo que parecía unirlos era el hecho de "molestarse" amablemente, con cosas triviales, cosas que si acaso se mencionan un par de veces para ser olvidadas. Continuaron caminando hasta donde solían toparse con el australiano

**-¡hola conejo!-**saludo Jack a áster, el chico australiano que se había convertido también en su amigo

**-frost y dolor ocular-**saludo

**-hoy no traigo rojo colita de algodón **

**-ha de ser el fin del mundo entonces**

Jack siempre era el "mediador" cosa extraña pero si no lo hacia áster y Aiden terminaban peleándose de un modo muy agresivo, pero ese día los dos estaban extrañamente sin ganas de pelear

Lilith, la hermana mayor de Aiden solía decirle que lo que había entre Aiden y Áster era tensión, que algún día iban a explotar y devorarse mutuamente pero eso a él le parecía tan fuera de toda probabilidad

**-"¿Aiden y Áster besándose? Que ridículo"-**pensó

**-oye jacky ¿estudiaste para el examen?**

**-¿teníamos examen?**

**-si-**contestaron los otros dos

**-noooo**

**-tu realmente nunca cambias Jack…**

¡Allí estaba de nuevo! Pensó casi queriendo señalarle, desde hace un tiempo atrás Aiden se ponía extraño, mas pensativo y menos… ¿menos él? Eso le molestaba

Pero una vez que llegaron se separaron, bueno solo su amigo rojo

**-tu también estas raro Jack-**le dijo bunny

**-eso no es cierto**

**-claro que si es cierto-**le pellizco la mejilla moviéndole**-¿vez? Normalmente ya me estarías jalando el cabello para que te suelte**

**-quizás si este un poco raro…**-fue su simple respuesta encogiéndose de hombros**-"pero todo es culpa de ceguera"**-pensó

Las clases seguían su habitual curso, pero sus demás amigos lo notaron él estaba extrañamente "calmado"

**-¿te pasa algo Jack?-**le pregunto su amiga, la única chica de su grupo realmente, toothania, con su chaqueta verte y demás colores vistosos y sus ojos verdes, era realmente como una segunda mama

**-no**

**-anda raro últimamente ¿verdad?-**comento Áster a meme, era un chico chaparrito y rubio que realmente no recuerda si quiera escucharle hablar una vez pero aun así tenía sus maneras de comunicarse sin problemas

**-meme tiene razón Jack**-comento tooth después de la extraña y muda explicación de meme**-¿Qué tienes?**

**-suéltalo ya Jack-**le dijo Norte, era de hecho el consejero de la escuela pero vivía muy cerca de donde solía vivir, a pesar de que era el mayor se llevaba bien con ellos, podría decirse que era igual que jovial que el-**recuerda que de hecho estoy para ayudarte**-soltó una pequeña risa un "hohoho" con ese marcado acento ruso

**-pues… no es como decirlo**

¿Cómo iba a decirles a sus amigos que se sentía extraño cuando tenía que ver sobre su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo decirles que habían pasado algunas cosas extrañas? El tan solo recordar la vez en que casi se habían besado o la vez en que el pelirojo término encima de él por tropezar y quedarse ambos mirándose fijamente ¿Cómo decirles? El ni siquiera sabía si sentir eso estaba bien, no sabía ni como decirlo, pero realmente ocupaba decírselos, no supo como pero tenía que hacerlo…

* * *

**-estas muy callado Jack**-le dijo "su" pelirrojo "amigo"

**-es por el examen**-contesto mintiendo aun retumbaban las palabras de sus otros amigos

_**"frost… eso suena a que estás enamorado de Aiden"-**__fue lo que Áster le dijo_

¿El enamorado de Aiden? ¿Enamorado como el pequeño club de fans de su amigo? ¿Cómo esas chicas?

_**"no tiene nada de malo Jack, son tus sentimientos"-**__le había dicho tooth con esa sonrisa maternal que solía poner a veces_

**-¿por el examen? Pero si fue de geografía, tú eres bueno en geografía**-era extraño que su "mejor amigo" estuviera así-**oye jacky lindo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-estas sonrojado como un tomatito**-le pico la mejilla que estaba sonrojado-**¿pensando en algo indecoroso Jacky?**

**-¡claro que no!**

**-que si**-se le acerco más-**¿en qué pensabas?**

**-en nada**

**-no te creo eso, anda dime ¿o pensabas en alguien que te gusta?**

**-no**-sabía que estaba en problemas porque el otro se daría cuenta de la mentira

-**así que…estabas pensando en alguien…-**se había puesto serio de repente-¿**en quién?**

**-no estaba pensando en nadie**

**-sí, si lo estabas ¿es tu amiga tooth? ¿Te gusta tooth?**

**-no, es como mi mama**

**-¿Norte?**

**-¡no!**

**-¿meme?**

**-¿Qué? ¡No!**

**-¡no me digas que es Áster E Bunnymund!-**ahora lucia algo enojado-**¡no de el Jack!**

**-¡que no!**

**-¿entonces? ¿Quién te gusta? ¿La o lo conozco?**

**-si…**

**-¡entonces admites que te gusta alguien y que por eso has estado raro!**

**-¿Qué? Ah ya me rindo**-hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, siguieron caminando en silencio un rato, una vez que terminaban las clases se iban los dos solos porque Áster tenia club de pintura

¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Qué debía de decir? Jack realmente estaba enamorado de alguien y eso era lo que siempre temió, desde que lo conoció sintió que era especial, Jack era especial para él, desde que se conocieron, desde que el protegía a Jack de Áster que siempre lo molestaba, aunque de repente se habían hecho amigos, siempre temía que la razón por la cual ahora ellos dos eran amigos era porque a Jack podría gustarle el australiano y rogaba que no fuera así, siempre había podido mantener su amor en secreto, desde los 13 años había logrado hacerlo, ahora que el tenía 18 y Jack 17, aun había mantenido bien ese sentimiento

Pero más que nada ¿realmente quería saber? Él era un sabio en el amor, lo cual era irónico porque solo se había enamorado una vez y era de Jack, era irónico pues su único amor era uno que nunca se atrevió a decir e iba por allí dándole consejos de esa índole a la gente que se los pedía simplemente irónico

**-¿Quién te gusta Jack?**

**-¿Por qué tanto empeño en saber?-**se defendió acomodando bien la correa de su mochila en su hombro

**-¿Por qué no puedo saber?-**pregunto-**¿Qué tiene de malo que yo sepa? Somos… somos los mejores amigos ¿no?**

**-si…**

Ese silencio estaba matándole no quería ver a Jack tan apagado le gustaba que el fuera ese torbellino de aire refrescante que suele ser

**-¿entonces? ¿No me dirás nada?**

**-tu sabes quién es**

**-ya dije a todos nuestros amigos en común **

**-eso no es cierto… y su nombre lleva una V**

**-¡¿te enamoraste de mi hermana?! ¡No Jack! ¡Te va a comer vivo!**

**-¡¿Qué?!-**bramo mirándole **-¡¿es enserio?! ¡No me gusta tu hermana!**

**-¿entonces? No se me ocurre nadie… ¡¿estás enamorado de mi primo Adler?!**

**-¡no recuerdo la última vez que vi a tu primo! Y ¡el me daba miedo!**

**-en realidad es una cosa inofensiva**-comento

**-¡vamos Aiden piensa!**

**-¡No se me ocurre a nadie más! Ah… ¿Jaime?**

**-¡No!**

**-ah… ¿sofí?**

**-¡ella tiene 5 años!**

**-¡no se me ocurre a nadie!**

**-¡¿y qué hay de ti Aiden VALENTINE?! ¿No has pensado que podrías ser tú? Tantos colores epilepsia te hacen tonto-**le grito caminando más de prisa molesto pero luego se dio cuenta de que realmente lo había dicho, se sonrojo más y anduvo más deprisa aparte de que su "mejor amigo" no había dicho algo**-"realmente lo arruine"-**pensó sintiendo un dolor en su pecho

**-JACK-**escucho al pelirojo gritar y de repente sin saber cómo este ya lo estaba besando ¿Cómo? ¿Qué tan rápido llego? ¿Por qué todo ocurría tan rápido?

Fue un beso algo desesperado, era su primer beso, quizás si era muy inocente, pero intento corresponder y después de unos momentos se separaron, necesitaba aire y no se atrevía a mirar al otro

-**vamos a celebrar Jack**-sonrió notando lo avergonzado que estaba el albino, le acomodo ese hermoso cabello blanco que le había encantado desde que lo vio por primera vez, le tomo de la muñeca y lo jalo para seguir caminando

**-¿ah? ¿Celebrar?-**cuestiono confundido todo aquello era tan rápido ni siquiera supo cómo es que había iniciado ese beso ni como termino declarándose

-**a mi también me gustas Jack**-le dijo alegre, ese era un buen día**-vamos a ese puesto en el centro comercial donde nos gusta comer yo invito**

**-¿ah? Eh… si claro**-seguía atontado pero alegre**-para ser mi primera vez declarándome no me fue tan mal-**comento alegremente andando más deprisa y con su ánimo de siempre

**-y será la última vez que tengas que declararte y que se te declaren**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-porque no te voy a soltar nunca Jacky lindo**-le guiño el ojo y le sonrió haciendo que Jack se sonrojada

**-tú y tus efectos de cine**

**-es por Colgate White**

**-¡deja de aprenderte los comerciales!**

**-pero me deja un aliento fresco**

**-¡ya! Ajajaja**

**-al fin volviste a actuar normal Jack**-le dio un rápido beso en los labios

**-¡estamos en la calle!-**casi podía asegurar que le salía humo de las orejas

**-¿yo? aun así me gustas**

**-¿en qué me he metido?-**dijo más la sonrisa no se le había quitado, aquello iba a ser toda una historia para contar

* * *

Bien no le se dar final a las cosas… ni poner títulos como ya lo abran notado

Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna idea y me salga la idea puedo subirla ustedes digan gente

¡Perdonen los errores de ortografía!

Un dato, Adler es el único primo de Aiden pero no tiene mucho que ver en ninguna historia pero por error termine creandolo

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	4. Chapter 4 Cupido

¡Hola gente! Ahora paso mucho por aquí ¿no?

Este fic es para quitarme las ganas de escribir sobre los gemelos, porque bueno no lo voy a poder hacer nunca o no como yo quisiera.

¿Qué sabemos de los gemelos?

En el primer ova aparece un hombre pelirojo llamado "Gaderián" que sale en los recuerdos de tooth, si era uno de los gemelos ¿el gemelo malo? Otra cosa que saben es que tienen trabajos relacionados con el de Aiden pero a uno le pagan por sabotearle el trabajo a Aiden ¿curioso no? Y al otro por evitar que saboteen el trabajo de Aiden

Este es un tipo de "flash back" por así decirlo se sitúa en el capítulo 22

* * *

Cupido

* * *

**-¿Por qué los estoy buscando**?-se detuvo en pleno vuelo-**no es como si fueran a hacer algo malo...no… mejor los busco, esos dos son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa, no son predecibles**

Aun se preguntaba mientras volaba ¿Por qué su mente borro todo eso? ¿Por qué los había olvidado a ellos y a las demás?

Pov Aiden

Bien no éramos muy unidos… bueno si teníamos nuestros momentos bueno whitney no… ¡no se! Pero ¡recordaría a los gemelos! ¡¿Cómo demonios los olvide a todos ellos?!... quizás fue ese día…

Si…desde ese día todos los recuerdos se me fueron…pero realmente ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? Ahg mi cabeza es un lio tengo demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza

Bueno no tengo muchos recuerdos de whitney… ahora los gemelos… pensé que habían muerto de hecho… con lo que Lilith me dijo de ellos cuando empecé a ser cupido pensé que ya habían muerto

Flash back

_**-¿aún no te acostumbras a las alas?**-pregunto la albina ofreciéndole unas galletas_

_**-no… aun no**-fue su respuesta, necesitaba muchas respuestas realmente**-¿Qué le paso al anterior cupido? ¿No son inmortales?**_

_**-no somos inmortales o bueno no muy literalmente**_

_**-¿murió el anterior cupido?**_

_**-los anteriores-**corrigió tomando otra galleta_

_**-¿eran dos?**_

_**-sí, cupido siempre son dos**_

_**-pero yo solo soy uno o… ¿hay otro cupido?**_

_**-bien…creo que te lo diré ahora que me encuentro de humor Aiden**-le dijo con un tono algo serio sin mirarle mucho –**te lo voy a contar, es un pequeño secreto**-le guiño el ojo_

_**-pues te escucho**-le dijo tomando otra galleta, curioso ante lo que podría decirle su nueva hermana_

_**-Cupido siempre nace como gemelos, por eso místico de un alma en dos cuerpos**_

_**-aja**_

_**-sin embargo siempre hay un gemelo bueno y un gemelo malo, entonces podría decirse que es algo triste**-divago un poco mirando las galletas y acomodando un mechón detrás de su oreja-**ellos nacen con la predisposición de odiarse mutuamente, así que realmente ellos nacen para algún día matarse entre si**_

_**-¡¿Qué?!**-se exalto un poco, se esperaba otra cosa_

_**-si**_

_**-entonces los anteriores cupido se mataron**-le dijo a la albina que negó con suavidad_

_**-no, fue algo raro, "El" anterior cupido fue un poco diferente, es una clase de maldición, cupido son gemelos, están predestinados a sabotearse entre sí hasta matarse escuche una vez que unas veces, el gemelo bueno era quien mataba al malo pero se sentía tan culpable que termino matándose, por lo que he escuchado ningún cupido se lleva bien con su hermano, pero los anteriores a ti no se peleaban a muerte pero realmente no sé qué es lo que hicieron **_

_**-¿Por qué no sabes lo que hicieron?-**cuestiono algo ¿interesado?_

_**-bueno según tengo entendido en vez de pelearse a muerte como es lo natural en quienes tienen el título de cupido, hicieron sus desastres pero nunca sabias quien era quien digamos que ellos se encubrían entre si**_

_**-entonces no están muertos**_

_**-para ser sincera realmente no lo se**_

Fin del flash back

**-a ver Aiden piensa**-me dije a mi mismo deteniéndome de nuevo en el aire**-¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?**-me quede pensando en que desastres o problemas podrían hacer-**quizás solo estoy exagerando…**

Pero de repente recordé los dientes, ¡los dientes! Aunque hace siglos que ellos no han hecho algo malvado…o no me he enterado

A veces no entiendo el porqué, el solo recordar los dientes me sorprende mucho que toothania sea muy amiga de mi hermana a pesar de lo que hiso Gaderián…o mejor dicho los dos...

**-¿Qué le podrían quitar a Jack?-**me pregunte…los dientes de Jack…o quitarle toda la "blancura"… o quizás incluso…no podría hacer nada si a alguno de los dos le agrada de más Jack… quizás solo estoy exagerando pero tengo que ser precavido de todos modos

Hace tiempo había escuchado que el hada de los dientes no era muy "amiga" de los Valentine y no lo entendí hasta que supe lo de los dientes y los recuerdos de toothania…

Toothania existe por la culpa de los gemelos por así decirlo…uno por "enamorarse" de ella y el otro por no detenerle y alegrarse de ello pero nunca supe cuál era cual, no se quién es quién, los dos pueden actuar de malvados y de buenos… aun ahora creo que siguen guardando esos collares…

* * *

_**-mira Ai**__-le llamo uno de los gemelos mostrándole un collar, pero lo particular de él es que tenía un diente, una muela mejor dicho, blanca y perfecta muela__**-¿a que es muy bonito no?-**__le sonrió_

_**-¿Por qué un diente?-**__pregunto confundido_

_**-¿Por qué no?**__ -contesto su pregunta, le mostro otro-__**y este es para Gade los tenia guardados y apenas los encontré…pero no le digas a nadie ¿ok?**_

_**-¿entonces para qué me dices?-**__no le hallaba mucho sentido a eso_

_**-no se**__-fue su única respuesta_

_**-¿Qué hacen?-**__pregunto el otro gemelo_

_Los vio a los dos, pero más que nada vio la extraña mirada del gemelo que acaba de aparecer, esa extraña expresión que puso cuando su hermano le mostro el collar_

_**-¿y?-**__le dijeron los dos contentos sujetando con la mano el collar__**-¿nos vemos iguales ahora?**_

_**-ustedes siempre se ven iguales**_

* * *

Me entere mucho tiempo después de dónde venían esos dientes, esas muelas, no es que les tenga miedo o los odie, los quiero, más a uno que a otro pero es extraño… no me los puedo imaginar, no me puedo imaginar a uno secuestrando a toothania y el otro quitándole los dientes después, menos me los imagino en su verdadera forma…supongo que en ese entonces ellos se veían amenazantes no como ahora que son más bajitos…

**-tengo que encontrarlos…-**me dije-**quizás me estoy preocupando mucho…no tengo un mal presentimiento-**estoy indeciso **-¿Por qué ahora estoy recordándolo todo?-**me cuestione

Como la vez en que me los presentaron aunque yo…ya los conocía desde antes…

Flash back

**-Hola Aiden**-dijeron ambos mirándole

**-Hola ¿ustedes son?-**se le hiso raro que ese par de gemelos se le hubieran aparecido noto que uno de ellos le afecto su pregunta como si esperaba otra reacción

**-nosotros somos Gaderián Valentine Necro**-contestaron un poco mas ¿apagados?

**-¿ah?**

**-nosotros vamos a ayudarte con tu trabajo Aiden**-afirmo uno-**así que nunca vas a agobiarte**

**-¿gracias?**-no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente a ese extraño momento

**-no vayas a odiarme Aiden**-le dijo el otro gemelo

**-¿Por qué te odiaría?-**le pregunto extrañado mirándolos como se alejaban un poco volando pero aun así estos seguían sin darle la espalda

**-mi trabajo Aiden es destruir todas las parejas felices que hagas, es mi trabajo, no tengo nada contra ti…**_**muy por el contrario**_-sonrió de una forma extraña que le hizo sentir un escalofrío-**podría decir que ya te amo Aiden**

**-así que no me odies**-le dijo el otro sonriéndole de la misma forma-**aun no sabes diferenciarnos como lo hace tu hermana, así que por mientras nos vemos después Aiden**

Los dos gemelos le dieron la espalda y se fueron pero aquello le dejo extrañado, con un muy extraño sentimiento dentro de el ¿Por qué le habían dicho eso?

Fin del flash back

**-realmente aun no puedo diferenciarlos… pero… no creo que Gade le haga algo a Jack si sabe que siento algo… pero ¡AHG! No me puedo calmar**

No puedo pensar con claridad menos cuando se trata a veces de ellos…los volví a olvidar por tercera vez…y ellos…ellos ya me conocían desde antes

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado muy confuso, pero quería quitarme las ganas de escribir de los gemelos

Explicare la maldición de cupido: cuando nacen gemelos como cupido nacen "odiándose" hasta que se matan entre sí, pero los antecesores de Aiden no se odiaron tienen una extraña relación que no muchos saben si se amaban o algo, pero no se odiaban y lo que hicieron para no "desaparecer" fue convertirse en "los ayudantes" de Aiden por lo que al perder todo el poder que tenían antes, cambiaron, originalmente ellos dos tenían una apariencia humana de casi 30 años, pero ahora como ayudantes lucen como 15 años o 17

Aiden dice que ellos ya se conocian desde hace mucho y Es una pista gente

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	5. Chapter 5 Maldad

¡hola gente! ¿Cómo que me estoy emocionando o me ataco la inspiración?

Este es dedicado para **vane155**

Esto ocurre mucho** ANTES, **aun no existe tooth ni bunnymund es algo** del pasado de los gemelos, **en el "presente" han cambiado muchas cosas pero esto es**del pasado muy distante**** de ellos**

Los pedazos que hay en medio son la traducción (no tan exacta la traducción pero quedaba mejor) de la canción "A Little Piece Of Heaven" del grupo Avenged Sevenfold que podría decir que es la canción de los gemelos uwu

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los Valentine**

* * *

Maldad

* * *

El sabia que su hermano mayor tenia un problema, al principio nunca lo noto pero…después… quizás realmente nunca quiso ver la realidad, ver que todo estaba mal, ver que nada iba a terminar bien, que su destino era morir a manos de su hermano mayor, de su amado y adorado hermano mayor, aquel que le besaba tan…tan románticamente y a veces tan ferozmente aquel que podía decirle las cosas mas cursis y a veces algunas subidas de tono. Quizás era algo que estaba mal, pero no le importaba…hasta que realmente dependía de su vida

Antes de que la historia comience…Es un pecado para mi

El tomar lo que es mío hasta el final de los tiempos

**-hola hermanito**-le saluda su adorado hermano mayor pero sabe que no está en sus "cabales" los brillantes ojos rojos se lo dicen, cuando tienen ese brillo

**-hola hermano**-saluda cordial con algo de precaución -**¿Cómo estás?**

**-con ganas de ti hermanito-**le contesta mas no se le acerca

**-no digas eso**-no puede evitarlo, se siente culpable porque no le importa si su hermano no está en sus cabales, si puede matarle o no, no le importa

**-te has sonrojado**

**-tu siempre haces que me sonroje con lo que dices**-reprocha aun sin acercársele, tiene que tener precaución si no puede morir…en más de un sentido, se siente culpable por no quererle poner un alto, el como el gemelo bueno debería ponerle un alto, estar en contra de que su adorado hermano mayor destroce las parejas que el junta, debería estar en contra de el en todo sentido pero una vez que se ven todo se hace añicos

Fuimos más que amigos antes de que la historia terminara

-**es que me gusta como se ve el rojo en ti**-nota aquella oscuridad en ese comentario, sabe que por rojo se refiere a sangre y no precisamente por sonrojarse

**-se nos ve bien el rojo**-comenta

**-somos cupido después de todo**

Y ahora tomare lo que es mío

Creare algo que dios no diseño

Se quedan en silencio y maldice a su hermano, maldice el ser débil ante su enfermizo amor, maldice estar atrapado en su poder, maldice no ser el, el gemelo con más fuerza, maldice a su hermano simplemente por jugar con él.

**-¿sabes que acabo de recordar ni-san?**-le pregunta mirando como Gaderián se le acerca, caminando lentamente con ese aire propio que tiene, con esa sonrisa seductora y juguetona que le da

**-¿Qué cosa Gade?**-pregunta

**-acabo de recordar cuando me usabas de blanco**-le dice, culpa eso, las flechas tienen la culpa, las flechas de su hermano son diferentes a las suyas**-cuando me decías que me pusiera contra el árbol y apuntabas a la manzana… aunque realmente nunca le apuntabas a la manzana que ponías sobre mi cabeza**

**-es que tú eres más…eres un mejor blanco que una manzana**-contesta tomando sus manos, entrelazándolas en un gesto romántico-**además a mí me gustas Gade**

Nuestro amor ha sido tan fuere durante mucho tiempo

**-a mi también me gustas hermano**-contesta débil ante el beso que su hermano mayor esta por darle, apenas un susurro a escasos milímetros de los labios ajenos

Él fue el tonto, el que fallo fue él y no su hermano mayor, fue el… por no decirle que no

Ese era su problema el no decirle que no a su hermano mayor, el aceptar cada flecha envenenada con ese enfermizo amor con los brazos abiertos, el dejar que las flechas dieran en su corazón, porque él se dejó envenenar aun cuando sabía lo que pasaría

Era débil ante el temor de que algo saliera mal

**-Gadirean… Abre más tu boca**-le dice su hermano mayor entre besos húmedos, obedientemente abre más su boca para que la lengua ajena se pasee por su boca

Antes de que las posibilidades se hagan realidad

Es su culpa, el sabía lo que las flechas de ese color morado y negro hacían a quienes fueran disparadas, sabía que su hermano lo que quería era tenerlo bajo su control, sabía que su hermano lo que quería era que el no fuera capaz de imponérsele

**-no puedo estando de pie**-le dice jadeante aferrándose a la gabardina roja con dorado que usa su hermano

**-pues parece que si aguantas estando de pie si te toco aquí-**dijo mientras tocaba sobre la tela del pantalón

**-mmm no toques allí**-gimió, le temblaban las piernas no podría mantenerse de pie, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero sabía que su hermano aria que se acostumbrara…y a él no le importaría-**vas ahh ahh no… ensuciaras mi ropa**-intento quitar la mano de su hermano, esa mano escurridiza que se adentraba en su pantalón

**-¿yo?**

**-tú me estas tocando**-reprocho intentando reprimir los gemidos

Tomare toda posibilidad de ti

A veces no entendía por qué lo había dejado, ¿Por qué se había dejado? En esos "entrenamientos" donde su hermano mayor ponía una manzana sobre su cabeza, era solo una excusa y lo sabía…quizás era porque él ya amaba a su hermano, quizás solo para tener algo a que culpar

Las flechas de ese tono metálico morado, hacía que la gente sintiera una clase de obsesión por otra persona, hacía que no pudieran dejar de pensar en esa persona hasta que se tornaba algo autodestructivo, aun sabiendo eso, dejo que su hermano le dispara esas flechas que siempre daban a su corazón y el las dejaba estar. Dejo que su corazón se envenenara de eso, de esa obsesión, de necesitar tanto a su hermano mayor que le importaba poco que fuera lo que este quisiera

**-un poco más**-jadeo abrazándose a su hermano mientras este movía sus caderas contra él, soltó otro gemido y otro más y otro mas

**-¿solo un poco?**-cuestiono, los gemidos de su hermano menor le daban escalofríos, le ponían, le gustaba escucharlos, quería sacarle más gemidos, quería verlo, lo recostó sobre su gabardina

**-mucho más-**contesto besándole, quería sentir mas

Él se dejó flechar…pero quizás él sea el gemelo malvado, quizás sea él y no su hermano, porque fue el quien secretamente lanzo su flecha mientras su hermano, Gaderián dormía, el lanzo una flecha de amor pasajero, en las noches es el quien le lanzaba las flechas, sus flechas eran lo opuesto a las de su hermano, sus flechas lilas eran lo opuesto a las flechas moradas, para que su hermano no pudiera dejar de pensar en él, para que su hermano solo quisiera mimarlo a el

Me reí casi hasta las lágrimas

Evocando sus temores más profundos

Estaba viéndolo, a su otra mitad, a su todo, pensando que aun siendo idénticos él no podría poner esas expresiones tan seductoras, él era el serio y Gaderián el seductor, apretó con sus manos la tela de la gabardina, mientras correspondía todo lo que el mayor hacía. No sentía ningún tipo de vergüenza como diría cualquiera que supiera de la situación, no le molestaba, quería más, el desde el fondo quería esa situación

No quería terminar como los cupidos anteriores, no quería matar a su hermano, no quería hacerlo, él quería vivir, quería vivir junto con él, quería ser cupido le gustaba, esa felicidad en el rostro de las personas que encontraban su "otra mitad" como si quisiera hacerles saber que se sentí tener eso, tener a su otra mitad, estar completos, él se sentía completo, escucho de unos humanos que los gemelos eran una sola alma en dos cuerpos distintos

Si eso era cierto entonces ¿Por qué tanto afán de clasificarlos? Sus "padres" los trataban de clasificar como eso, el gemelo bueno y el gemelo malo

¿Por qué los dos no podían ser buenos y malos? Su hermano…su adorado hermano…su malvado hermano…su dulce hermano…

_Si no podemos escapar de eso, estaré feliz el día en que me asesines_

Eso le había dicho mientras lo consolaba en uno de sus ataques

Debo a verle apuñalado unas 50 jodidas veces

Aun no puedo creerlo

Era tan frustrante no poderse quitar esa maldición, estar condenados a matarse… no quería ese futuro…pero al parecer no había forma de evitarlo.

Al principio se asustó de que su hermano actuara extraño, se asustó de que le gritara por algo que no tenía sentido, se asustó de ese extraño brillo en su mirada

_Detente me haces daño no puedo respirar_

Aun cuando le había rogado no había servido y cuando sintió que realmente moría fue capaz de respirar otra vez, después mientras trataba de no desmayarse sintió humedad en su cara, al abrir los ojos vio los de su hermano llenos de lagrimas

_Yo no quería, yo no, yo casi… yo no quería hacerlo…lo siento…lo siento_

No era culpa de su hermano, era culpa de destino que maldijo a sus "padres" era culpa de ella, era solo un juego de ella, solo eso, su desgracia era una diversión de destino, solo eso. A nadie le importaba si ellos no querían matarse, todos los demás espíritus y festividades estaban esperando

Ellos no querían matarse, él no quería matar a su hermano y su hermano no lo quería matar a el

Saque su corazón justo antes sus ojos

Los ojos son demasiado fáciles

**-te amo**-le suelta mientras se besan otra vez**-Gaderián…**

**-yo también te amo Gadirean**-le contesta moviéndose con mas profundidad y velocidad dentro de el-se siente increíble-murmura contra los labios de su igual

Lo mira debajo suyo, jadeante, con su pecho subiendo y bajando, los chupetones en su piel, el sudor perlándole la piel, la saliva bajando por su mentón, la mirada solo enfocada en él y solo en él. Le oye soltar más gemidos, como se aferra a su gabardina, como se sonroja, como le pide más y gime su nombre

Ocurre una y otra vez y otra vez

Odia estar enredado en esa maldición, odia tener esa voz que le dice que tiene que matarlo, no quiere eso, pero a veces no puede y se siente débil…débil ante esa voz que se parece más a la de su hermanito

No sabe quién cayo en la trapa de quien, solo sabe que para no hacerle daño a su hermanito tiene que hacerle daño a alguien más, evitar dañar a la persona que ama dañando algo que le gusta, no tiene sentido

_De todas formas los humanos mueren en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

Porque siempre supe que mi pequeño crimen seria frio

Intenta por todos los medios no dañar a su hermanito, a su igual a su otra mitad, porque a veces es débil y termina haciéndole un gran daño y para su terror cada vez se pone más imaginativo… no solo ahorcándolo u ahogándole, si no también con las puñaladas, no quiere hacerlo

Y yo sé  
yo sé que aún no es tu hora

**-hermano-**ya no hace nada por evitarlo, ya no le importa, ama ese lado de él, no le importa que este le esté quitando el aire, no lucha contra ello-**Gade… ah….yo…**

**-hermano**…-lo mira fijamente, como el brillo se van de esos ojos, como su reflejo se hace opaco, sonríe con tristeza y algo de alegría**-te amo tanto…**

**-y yo…**-no lucharía contra eso, no lo aria, le sonrió aun si el aire le faltaba

Pero adiós

No le importaba si su hermano y el estaban condenados a matarse entre sí, si iban a morir, si iban a seguir…seguirían a su forma, harían daño a su forma, se vengarían a su forma…nadie nunca dijo que solo uno debía ser el gemelo malvado o el gemelo bueno, nadie dijo que no podían hacer

Y una palabra al sabio cuando el fuego se extingue

**-ah…**-sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, que podía respirar de nuevo, que podía vivir de nuevo…entonces todo seguiría su curso de nuevo, hacer daño culpando a "Gaderián"…

_Somos gemelos nadie lo va a notar_

_¿Notar?_

Tú crees que se terminó pero apenas comienza  
pero no llores

_Si…el "malo" será Gaderián y el bueno Gadirean…pero nadie puede saber quién es quién…podemos hacer lo que queremos…_

…_somos la misma persona después de todo_

_Si…_

Tu tuviste mi corazón… al menos la mayor parte

**-lo he vuelto a hacer…**-dijo el mayor mientras le daba suaves besos en la mejilla a su hermano

**-no importa ni-san**…-sonrió abrazándose a el-**solo hay que encontrar la manera**

**-creo que se cómo-**sonrió

**-¿ah sí?**-le sonrió quitando las lagrimas

Porque todos deben morir algún día

**-si…pero será un plan a largo plazo…así que no me odies hermanito**

**-no creo hacerlo**…

Nosotros fracasamos

**-¿sabes que recordé?**-le pregunto mientras le abrazaba

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-que tú me lanzabas tus flechas lilas y blancas mientras fingía dormir**-le soltó-**¿podemos culpar a las flechas?**

Entonces volvamos a empezar

Se quedó sorprendido de lo que dijo pero aún más del sentir en su espalda el filo de la punta de una flecha que seguramente era de color negro

**-"esas flechas de amor enfermizo…"**-pensó, podía detenerle, podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, detener a su otra mitad, pero no lo hizo**-si**…

Porque todos tienen que morir algún día…

**-podemos culpar a las flechas Gade…**-sonrió mientras que con su mano hacia aparecer una flecha blanca con algo de negro en su mano para hacer lo que su gemelo planeaba hacer, le escucho soltar una leve risita y sintió como la flecha le hería aunque al mismo tiempo hería al mayor con su propia flecha

Pero no llores

* * *

Espero que no haya quedado muy confuso y que les haya gustado (porque creo que me estoy emocionando con esto)

explicacion: los gemelos se piensan como una sola persona no como dos, por lo que para todos "Gaderián" era el malo y "Gadirean" el bueno, pero como nadie los diferencia ellos hacen lo que quieran porque igual nadie sabe quién es quién, el menor podía hacer un caos y culpar a "Gaderián" y el mayor podía hacer algo bueno y decir que es "Gadirean" ¿captan?

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

¡Hola gente!

¡Siento que paso muy seguido por aquí!

Este es un BunnyxJack aunque también es en un mundo paralelo y usare a Adler puesto que bueno ya lo cree no quiero dejarlo botado XD

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los Valentine**

**¡Gracias a los review!**

* * *

Celos

* * *

Llego a la casa de su amigo Aiden aunque de cierta forma estaba emocionado, aquella última semana Aiden había estado impaciente por la llegada de su primo, nunca hubiera sospechado que tenía un primo, pero ese era el día en que lo conocería, por lo que sabía, el primo de su pelirojo amigo había vivido en esa misma cuadra, por lo que estuvo un tiempo en la misma preparatoria en la que estaban pero después se había mudado, realmente no recuerda a ver visto a su primo pero bueno ya lo vería, toco el timbre y espero, pronto le abrió la puerta un chico de cabello negro algo largo y alborotado, ojos verdes y una expresión seria pero

**-¿Aiden? ¿Te pintaste el cabello de negro?-**pregunto confundido

**-ah jacky**-escucho la voz de su amigo y después lo vio

**-¡¿ah?! **

**-Jack este es mi primo, Adler**

**-un gusto-**soltó el pelinegro quizás porque aún seguía algo dormido

**-pero, pero son IGUALES**-exclamo-**pensé que te habías pintado el cabello de negro**-exclamo aun sin dar crédito, estaba viendo doble, incluso vestían casi igual, pero en diferentes colores**-¿es tu primo o tu hermano gemelo?**

**-ambos**-respondió alegremente

**-ah… hola… ¡me llamo Jack frost! Y ¡perdón por confundirte**!-le devolvió el saludo más el otro, sin cambiar su expresión solo asintió y volvió adentro sin decir nada-**creo que no le caí bien…**

**-no es solo que es tímido-**le restó importancia al asunto-bueno solo deja tomo mi mochila y nos vamos

**-ok**

Espero en la puerta y vio salir también al pelinegro con una mochila más pequeña

**-se me olvido decirte, el también viene**

**-¿no le dirán nada?-**cuestiono

**-Jacky lindo somos iguales, pensaran lo mismo que tú, que me pinte el cabello**-aseguro con calma mientras empezaban a caminar hacia la parada

Jack estaba incomodo, el extraño silencio que había, la rara atmosfera que había entre los tres aunque Aiden no parecía notarlo quizás solo era el, pero era extraño tener a otro Aiden mucho más serio y sin todas sus típicas expresiones, pero también noto que tenía esos efectos

**-**_**"**_**efectos Valentine"-**pensó, el aire que le daba a Aiden de genial lo tenía su primo pero con más misterio-"malditos efectos" ahora no solo tenía que soportar los efectos de "genialidad" de su amigo si no también los efectos de "misterios" del primo

**-¡hola bunny!-**fue rápido hacia el australiano para intentar quitar la incomodidad

**-hola Jack**-el rostro antes serio de Áster se relajó al ver al más bajito y después vio a los otros dos-**ceguera y… hola Águila**

**-hola conejo**-saludo cambiando su expresión sonriéndole al australiano**-¿aun sigues pintando?**

**-nunca dejaría de pintar**-exclamo-**eso seria**

**-antinatural**-completo la oración con más ánimos

Jack ahora se encontraba más confundido que en un principio ¡¿Áster E Bunnymund sonriéndole y hablando civilizadamente con un Valentine?! Primero que nada ¡sonriendo a tan tempranas horas! Estaba algo ¿indignado? No entendía que pasaba pero no le gustaba

* * *

**-¡¿Por qué se llevan tan bien?!-**exclamo mirando como áster y Adler paseaban por el patio con total calma, platicando animadamente, sonriéndose mutuamente**-¡ahg me revuelve el estómago!-**volvió a sentarse cruzándose de brazos

**-¿Qué pasa Jack?-**le pregunto su amiga tooth**-¿Por qué estas de mal humor?**

**-no estoy de mal humor**

**-Claro que estas de mal humor**-le dijo norte, era uno de los maestros, enseñaba historia del mundo

Justo a un lado estaba meme, ese silencioso chico que a pesar de no decir nada todos le entendían perfectamente

**-meme tiene razón Jack, ¿es por el primo de Aiden?-**cuestiono con su marcado acento ruso

**-¡no!**

**-¿Qué hacen?-**pregunto Aiden acercándose a ellos

**-parece que a Jack no le agrada tu primo**

**-¡tooth!**-se quejó Jack ahora todos se ponían en su contra, refunfuño un poco más y giro el rostro

**-pero Jack mi primo es una cosita inofensiva, solo tiene expresión seria**

**-¡eso ya lo note!**

Por un momento dejaron que Jack se calmara, no era bueno presionarle mucho porque a veces solía alejarse un tiempo, dos días máximo en que no le hablaba a nadie y evitaba a todos

Norte se fue en rato después, tenía una clase que dar, tooth como toda alumna estrella empezó a hacer la tarea que tenían hasta el momento y meme se había quedado dormido en su pupitre. Ellos ya habían dado el tema por cerrado y Aiden se había ido del salón a quien sabe dónde pero eso a Jack no le importaba, solo quería que Áster riñera con él por más extraño que sonara

* * *

Estaba que explotaba, no es que Adler le cayera mal, muy apenas si se habían dicho algo, pero le quitaba toda la atención del australiano, había pasado UNA SEMANA, UNA SEMANA en que había sido ignorado por este, no importara lo que hiciera Áster no estaba ni para molestarlo ¡era indígnate!

Sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de eso, que esos días estaba de mal humor pero Jack contra todo pronóstico se había puesto agresivo por lo cual no habían querido profundizar mucho para no hacerle explotar

**-Aiden ¿Cuándo se va tu primo?-**pregunto mirando el cielo algo nublado, estaba tirado en el piso de la azotea

**-Jack… ¿estas celoso de Adler?**-pregunto acomodándose la ropa pues empezaba a hacer frio pero mirando el rostro de su amigo para ver su reacción

**-¡no estoy celoso!-**exclamo

**-¿Odias a mi primo?-**cuestiono ahora con una pequeña sonrisa

**-no…**

**-pero te molesta que porque Adler esta colita de algodón no te preste ni la más mínima atención ¿no?**

**-si…**

**-eso jacky lindo se llaman celos por si no lo sabias**

**-ah…-**se quedó algo incómodo con eso**-¿y?**

**-y que te has puesto irritable desde que llego la semana pasada**-contesto- **¿y sabes porque razón realmente estas celoso?**

**-no**

**-porque para ti Áster es como de tu propiedad y te molesta que pase el tiempo con alguien mas**

**-pero no me molesta cuando esta con tooth o norte o meme-**le dijo sin entender, sentándose mirando a su destellante amigo

**-es diferente Jacky porque áster es un gruñón y no anda felizmente por allí pero con Adler anda así eso es lo que te molesta**

**-bueno si…**

**-Jack ¿te gusta Áster?**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!-**exclamo sonrojándose

**-pues yo creo que si te gusta-**soltó con desdén mientras miraba el patio-**sabes también estoy algo celoso**

**-¿ah? ¿Tu porque?**

**-porque hace tiempo que no veo a mi primo ¡y solo está saliendo con Áster!**

**-ah… ¿y qué hacemos?**

**-yo te diré que aremos Jacky, yo me secuestrare a mi primito y tú vas con ese conejo**-le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse-**se va el lunes que viene por cierto, así que quiero pasármela con él, yo te lo quito y tu quitas a áster me parece un buen plan**

**-¡ok!**

**-y después te le declaras a bunny**

**-¡que no me gusta!**-exclamo pero sorpresivamente Aiden le acorralo contra la reja de seguridad, evitándole toda huida y estando muy cerca

**-oh Jacky lindo aun no lo notas pero creo que todos lo han hecho** –se acercó más dándole un beso en la mejilla-**me puedes decir las gracias después**-se quito

**-¡¿ah?! ¿Qué fue eso?**

Jack no sabía que en ese momento, ese justo momento Áster y Adler estaban mirándolos desde abajo, Jack no sabía que desde abajo parecía como si se hubieran besado pero quizás se enteraría al día siguiente

Áster estaba enojado, enojado realmente quitaba su vista de Jack apenas unos momentos y Aiden epilepsia Valentine ya se atrevía a tocar lo que era suyo, se disculpó con Adler pues tenía que evitar que Ceguera Valentine le quitara a su Jack

Se levantó muy temprano en la mañana, fue hasta la casa de Jack que extrañado pero alegre se fue con el

**-¿estas molesto? Pero si ni siquiera he empezado a fastidiarte bunny**-le dijo Jack inocentemente

**-no estoy molesto**

**-si lo estas**

**-no, no lo estoy**

**-si lo estas bunny**

**-que no**

**-¡que sí!**

**-que no Jack**

**-si lo estas ¡y no he hecho nada!-**se rio divertido pero para él no era divertido

**-Jack… te besaste con Aiden ayer**-le soltó y Jack se detuvo en seco mirándole, no hubo un sonrojo solo una expresión de incredulidad

**-¿ah? Yo no me bese con Aiden ¿Por qué lo aria?-**contesto

**-los vi ayer en la azotea**

**-¿ah? Estábamos en la azotea pero no nos besamos ¿Por qué rayos lo besaría bunny? Aunque actuó algo extraño y dijo algo extraño**

**-¿extraño? Que te dijo-**ahora realmente necesitaba saber**-¡¿Qué te dijo Jack?!**

**-dijo que estaba celoso de Adler**

**-¿ah? ¿Por qué estarías celoso?**

**-¡porque me ignoras cuando está el!-**bramo cruzándose de brazos**-y…quizás si este celoso…**

**-entonces ese maldito me manipulo…-**murmuro

**-no me ignores**

**-¿y que te diga lindura también?-**bromeo

**-¿Qué? Has estado viendo la televisión con tu prima sofí**

**-sofí es un amor**

**-bueno si… ¡dime lindura!**

**-tonto-**le revolvió el cabello y después lo tomo del cuello de la sudadera y le planto el beso-**te dire lindura entonces**

**-¡¿eh?!**

**-nunca pense que fueras celoso Jack que diga lindura**

**-¡no me digas lindura!**

* * *

Bien no le se dar final a las cosas… ¡ni poner títulos como ya lo abran notado! Espero que les haya gustado si tienen alguna idea y me salga la idea puedo subirla ustedes digan gente

No se nota que me gustan los padrinos mágicos o que los estaba viendo mientras escribía

¡Perdonen los errores de ortografía!

Adler significa Aguila en alemán

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


	7. Chapter 7 Futuro Comprado

¡Hola gente! ya se acerca un nuevo capítulo de Valentín vs Pascua y ammm ¿feliz próximo día de reyes?

Este capítulo no estaba planeado, de hecho se supone que debería ser sobre flechas. La canción (mejor dicho, pesados de la canción) se llama Orange de Hatsune Miku aunque la versión que escuche es de 96neko

**¡GRACIAS A LOS REVIEW! HACEN QUE ME PRESIONE PARA QUE LA INSPIRACION ME GOLPEE **

**Quiero saber ¿les gustan los gemelos Valentine? **(siento que me emociono mucho con ellos y como son extras)

* * *

Futuro Comprado

* * *

Hermano… en este momento quiero terminar con todo esto, ahora de alguna forma entiendo nuestra maldición, estamos destinados a matarnos pero nosotros nunca quisimos eso, quizás los anteriores cupido tampoco quisieron hacerlo, quizás ellos eran como nosotros

Ese yo quien sonreía en un mundo en el cual tú existías

Hermano, quizás ellos estaban jugando el mismo juego que nosotros hemos jugado, quizás ellos no encontraron una salvación y quizás nosotros tampoco, pero aun así no importa, no importa si me asesinas o si lo hago yo… pero ¿Por qué estas haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Tú me amas no?... realmente necesito una respuesta a todo esto

Ese yo quien tenía rencor contra el futuro que tú viste

Por fin estabas a punto de matarme, en nuestra casa que quemaste, nuestra pequeña casa junto al mar se quemaba y el agua no le llegaba, eso es indignante, todas las veces en que me queje que el agua estaba arruinando la casa y el mar se negó a salvarla, las olas esta vez no quieren golpear la casa para apagar el fuego que comenzaste

Tu voz, tu calidez, tu actitud, todo tu amor…

El que hayas quemado nuestra casa, ¿es tu forma de decir que debemos alejarnos? ¿Es tu forma de salvarme? Aun si ya no estamos juntos ¿realmente eres feliz con esa idea? Separarnos después de tantas cosas, hermano, no se ya que tienes en la cabeza… pero dejarme aquí, desangrándome junto al ya apagado fuego, ¿cobardemente quizás estas matándome? Esta es tu forma de matarme, quemar nuestra casa, emboscarme, apuñalarme casi letalmente, _casi_, decirme "lo siento" e irte, dejándome en este lugar que se quema lentamente ¿esta es tu forma de matarme?

Una ciudad en el mar, a lo largo de una calzada color rojo oxidado

Quizás hubiera sido buena idea apuñalarte también, entonces así estarías a aquí a mi lado, como cuando nacimos en este lugar, en esta playa oculta, morir de esa forma es más lindo, pero quizás estoy divagando por la falta de sangre, hermano…

Juntos nos mentíamos que "éramos felices"

Todo es realmente muy triste, ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿De quién fue la grandiosa idea de que cupido deben ser gemelos y matarse? ¿Qué mente retorcida pensó eso? ¿Por qué cupido no debe enamorarse? ¿Por qué cupido debe tener este color rojo? ¿Por qué tiene que a ver uno bueno y uno malo? ¿Por qué cupido deben ser dos? ¿Qué pasa cuando es uno? ¿Se suicida? ¿Por qué nosotros tenemos que pasar por esto? No puedo recordarlo, no lo recuerdo, "mama" dijo que nosotros fuimos humanos, entonces ¿Por qué paso esto? ¿Qué paso? ¿En qué tiempo fue? Yo no lo puedo recordar con claridad

Caras sonrientes desaliñadas, manos unidas

En este momento en que la extraña lluvia apaga el fuego, en que hay aire salado llenando mis pulmones, ¿fuiste tú, cierto? Tu arranque de locura se fue, ¿se fue porque el hechizo funciono? Dijiste que no querías terminar así, orgullosamente nos negamos a terminar así, hermano eres cruel, cruel muy, muy cruel conmigo, el deseo que yo pedí, la única cosa que realmente te pedí, ¿no lo vas a cumplir? Si vas a matarme tienes que quedarte a mi lado, si no, seré yo quien lo haga ¿lo recuerdas?... me has contagiado tu maldad, tus malditas flechas de amor, tontas flechas…

Isla en la distancia, el brillo matutino

Realmente te decepcione hermanito, no pude soportarlo, tu eres cruel conmigo, hacerme prometer cosas que no quiero llegar a cumplir, quedarme a tu lado… no lo puedo hacer, no te quiero matar, es tan molesto, es molesto, mi intención no era quemar la casa, nosotros construimos esa casa. Tus lindas expresiones

**-**_**hermano, no creo que ese mueble deba ir allí**_

_**-¿Por qué no?**_

_**-porque luego, ¿Cómo vamos a salir? No cubras la puerta con el mueble**_

_**-no sé, me gusta donde esta**_

Esto es realmente mi culpa ¿no? El hechizo no funciono… era mis últimas esperanzas, que el hechizo se llevara la "locura" y maldad…quitarme esta maldad para poder vivir el mayor tiempo posible.

"¿Estás bien?"  
"¿Tu sonrisa no se ha marchitado, verdad?"

**-Hola hermano-**decimos al mismo tiempo, estamos de nuevo frente a frente

**-¿Cómo has estado?-**volvemos a decir al mismo tiempo, yo me siento incomodo, porque no puedo perdonarte, no puedo perdonarme, ¿Cómo las cosas dieron a parar así? Yo te amo tú me amas ¿Qué maldito problema tiene el mundo con eso?

**-¿la cicatriz….? ¿Te quedo alguna cicatriz?**

**-no… ¿y a ti?**

**-… ¿Por qué yo tendría una?**

**-somos la misma persona **

**-después de todo**

Este incomodo silencio, la mirada triste que me das, la sonrisa que me das, no lo puedo entender… no es mi culpa, no es tu culpa, es culpa de todos ellos… no es nuestra culpa

"¿Puedes profundamente, profundamente amar a alguien más?"

**-Hola hermano**-nos volvemos a decir después de tiempo de no cruzarnos… te has ido no sé dónde vives ahora, no sé con quién estas y tú no sabes con quien estoy yo

**-Estoy feliz por ti**-me dices sonriente, la sonrisa de antes, esa sonrisa traviesa pero no quiero esa sonrisa con esas palabras

**-¿Feliz por mí?-**cuestione

**-sí, nunca hubiera pensando que tú y ella… he escuchado que Casandra no cuenta buenos chistes pero alguna gracia le debiste de encontrar, tienes la costumbre de ver más allá de lo obvio**

**-Hermano tu eres muy cruel-**te digo- **y…ella no lo sabe… no he podido decirle lo que nosotros… hacíamos**

**-eso es bueno, he escuchado que es muy celosa**-te ríes pero yo me estoy enojando- **yo tampoco he dicho eso, supongo que ese pasado será lo que nos une, ese debe ser un secreto**

**-¡Eres un estúpido! **

Que yo deseé por un día contigo que no estaba destinado a llegar

Estar de esta forma es mejor, así entonces tú tienes una vida yo tengo una vida…pero ya no sé qué es lo que quiero… tu estas con ella, no pensé que fueras a estarlo, pero yo sé, yo sé que lo haces por otras razones, yo lo sé, hermanito, pero cuando menos te des cuenta lo "nuestro" será solo un recuerdo, yo por mi parte, viviré mi vida y te daré un camino

**-¿Qué nombre seria el indicado?**

**-¿en qué piensas?-**me pregunto

Con sólo perdonarlos, con sólo soportarlos

**-hola… ni-san**-me dices pero tienes ese tono de enojo al decirme "Ni-san"

**-hola hermanito**-te sonrió aunque lo puedo ver, ¿estas odiándome en este momento? ¿Odias mi sonrisa? –**no luces muy contento**

**-es porque estas muy contento**-me dijiste, si ya me odias pero es algo muy irónico ¿lo sabes verdad?

**-¿ya lo sabes verdad?-**te pregunte

**-¿Qué ya están preparando a los siguientes cupido?**-me dices, luces triste y decepcionado, pero hermanito este debería ser el momento en que debes sonreír

**-sí, Destino ya está en eso o al menos eso escuche-**te dije

**-¡¿Por qué estas sonriendo?!-**me dices exaltado, siempre te exaltas muy fácil, no hay que ser muy imaginativo para ponerte así**-¡Nosotros!... no… ya es un nosotros…pero vamos a desaparecer…**

Era sólo que, seguramente, sí, seguramente

**-no pensé verte aquí**-le dije, no pensé que lo encontraría en donde todo comenzó, más aun el seguía sonriendo

-**yo sabía que te vería aquí hermanito**-me dices sonriente pero ya no lo soporto

**-¡¿Por qué estás tan feliz?!**

**-nosotros no vamos a desaparecer**

Nadie era capaz de cambiar

**-¿Qué dices?**

**-Adler no será cupido**

**-¿ah? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso**?-pregunto

¿Recuerdas?, Cuando nos conocimos

-**porque al igual que todos**-hiso aparecer una flecha de color negro, junto con el arco, apuntándole**-al igual que tú, son débiles ante esto**

**-¡¿Qué hiciste?!-**cuestiono sorprendido y confundido

-**si uno de ellos dos falla la prueba solo habrá un cupido**-contesto

Tus mentiras, estropeándome, la debilidad, en este brillo matutino

**-¡¿y porque Adler y Aiden no?!-**bramo molesto-**Aiden es** **de los dos, es el que menos creo que tenga lo necesario para ser cupido, no durara, ¿Por qué los saboteaste?** –pregunto

-**es un hecho de que si Adler se convierte en cupido, sería el mejor-**contesto con calma-**casi estoy igual de seguro que tú, que si Adler se vuelve cupido le iría muy bien pero es porque tú lo amas que decidí sabotearle**

**-¿Qué? Pero, eso no es justo**

**-si Adler se vuelve cupido entonces a él le van a caer las maldiciones, ¿no lo sabes verdad? Lo que pasa cuando solo hay un solo cupido, cuando no nacen dos**

**-¿Qué es lo que pasa cuando hay un solo cupido?-**cuestiono intrigado, necesitaba saber ahora

**-cupido no debe enamorarse, cosas malas pueden pasar hermano, cupido debe solo amar una sola cosa y esa cosa es su trabajo… Adler es más… débil sentimentalmente podría enamorarse muy fácilmente y si se enamora terminare teniendo que matarlo y tú no quieres eso ¿o sí?**

**-no lo arias…no… si lo arias…aun cuando el a mi… aun así tú lo arias…**

**-a veces soy algo cruel ¿lo sabes verdad?-**disparo la flecha que quedo incrustada en el hombro derecho de su gemelo

**-si…-**miro la flecha que ni se molestó en quitar, miro como esta empezaba a desaparecer y como sentía de nuevo aquel sentimiento

Si los años y meses regresan

**-yo prefiero a Ai **–sonrió mientras se giraba para ver el mar, el arco desapareció en el aire

**-¿Qué tienes en contra de Adler**?-pregunto

**-que se parece a ti**

**-¿ah?**

**-cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de hacerle lo mismo que solía hacerte a ti, yo solo estoy protegiéndolo, además, tú lo prefieres a el**-solo un poco molesto al final-**pero dejemos de hablar de los demás hermano-**dice mientras se quita el lazo que ataba su cabello-**este día es nuestro día**

**-¿nuestro día?**

Y siguen nuestras voces

**-si… porque somos la misma persona después de todo, no vamos a desaparecer, te lo aseguro**

**-¿tu hiciste todo esto desde el principio…no?**

**-si, por esa razón hermano no me odies**

**-ne, hermano**-corrió hacia el tumbándole al agua, abrazándole

Y si renacemos de nuevo

**-no te atrevas a odiarme**-le dijo mientras cambiaba de posición, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello del menor que lucía sorprendido, pero aquella expresión duro poco-**sabes deja de ser divertido si no te defiendes**-le sonrió

**-no tiene sentido si me defiendo**-contesto apenas

-**cierto… veamos si te defiendes de esto**

Iré a verte del principio de todo

**-ah…-**jadeo al sentir como su igual empezaba a besarle el cuello**-esto es… ya no podemos**

**-¿Por qué no?-**cuestiono dejando el cuello y levantando el rostro para verle

-**porque ahora… tenemos dos vidas diferentes**

**-mi lindo, lindo y muy lindo hermano**-sonrió con ese toque malvado en los ojos-**no hay ni tu ni yo, somos la misma persona**

**-pero no tenemos la misma vida **

**-míralo de esta forma**-le dijo mientras sujetaba la camisa para estirarla-**tú estás viviendo una forma de vida yo otra forma de vida pero sigue siendo la misma vida-**estiro más la camisa rompiéndola

**-¡hey! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-**cuestiono nervioso y sonrojándose, mas al ver como su hermano mayor había lanzado su gabardina lejos

Te ame

**-yo sigo siendo tú, no importa la vida que lleves o lo que haga yo**

**-pero ahora es diferente…-**alejo a su hermano aunque este puso una expresión de tristeza

Hasta el final, hasta el día de hoy

**-eso no quita que nosotros…seamos nosotros**-le dijo ocultando la mirada con su cabello**-tu eres yo y yo soy tu… no me importa si las cosas cambiaron, si cambie las cosas, si te tuve que dejar, si continuaste, si continúe **–volvió a acercársele, poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermano, mirando la expresión en su rostro, mirando como el agua hacia que la arena quedara en su cabello-**tu eres yo y yo soy tu…**

**-no… tu eres tú y yo soy yo…no somos la misma persona**-contesto algo molesto-**eso fue solo una buena mentira que duro demasiado tiempo**

Aun así, ¿fui yo el que puso un final?

Empezó a hacer presión sobre el cuello de su hermano, se mordió el labio tratando de que las lágrimas no fueran a salir, estaba enojado, estaba triste, quería tirar todo el esfuerzo a la basura, quería terminar todo de una vez, quería seguir viviendo, ¿Por qué su corazón no se podía decidir?

**-¡dime que tengo que hacer!-**le grito temblando sin atreverse a mirarlo del todo**-¡¿Está mal?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Si compre el futuro donde puedes vivir! ¿¡Está bien o está mal!?**

**-¿eh?-**se sorprendió de que su hermano le dijera eso

**-¡dime que debo hacer! ¿Está bien que nosotros estemos así?-**pregunto aplicando mas presión, aunque sus manos temblaban, le miro directamente a sus ojos, noto la sorpresa en los ojos de su hermano menor y como sus lágrimas le caían en el rostro-**quiero vivir pero te quiero matar, te quiero vivo pero me quiero matar, quiero que vivas tu por mí, yo quería, yo no quería… ¿si yo soy capaz de no matarte entonces puedes vivir felizmente? **

**-¡yo no quería vivir sin ti**!-le grito-**está bien morir si estamos los dos, he pensado así siempre… el futuro que compraste yo no lo quería y ahora no quiero dejarlo**

Sólo estoy deseando por un futuro feliz

-**si pienso que estábamos mejor antes, si pienso que es mejor que nosotros vivamos así, me preocupo pensando cual es la correcta pero después parece que las dos son un error-**le dijo notando como el menor se quedaba realmente sin aire, que se ponía más débil, que quizás ya estaba cerca de caer inconsciente y que aun así seguiría apretando su cuello y terminaría matándolo ¿eso estaba bien? O ¿estaba mal?

Ese yo que sonrió en un mundo en el que existías

No podía dejar que ahora su hermano por fin se dignara a matarlo, no ahora que quería seguir con su nueva vida, pero también sabía que en fuerza no le podría ganar menos cuando se estaba quedando sin aire, menos cuando se estaba ahogando, empezó a forcejear

**-no**

Sorprendió a su hermano por estar resistiéndose, lo que le dio al menos un poco de aire, le había dado la oportunidad de que al menos por unos pocos segundos lograra quitar la presión sobre su cuello, una bocanada más de aire, dos bocanadas más y se sintió tan fuerte

**-¡no!-**le grito poniendo su peso sobre el

Sabía que no podría quitárselo de encima, sabía que como estaba no habría forma de convencerlo de que dejara de ahorcarle, tenía que pensar porque si no realmente iba a morir, morir cuando menos quería, en el pasado hubiera sonreído, hubiera estado feliz de que por fin fuera a morir, morir por manos de su hermano, de su otra mitad, morir y dejar de sentir más… recordó lo que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón… y

**-¡Hermano!-**le grito**-¡DIJE QUE NO!**

-¡**DIME! ¡¿QUIÉN ERA YO?!-**le grito pero sintió un dolor punzante, sorprendiéndole**-¿eh?...-**soltó al otro y dirigió la vista hacia su estómago, ¿eso era una navaja?, más que el dolor físico en ese mismo momento estaba perplejo pero sin saber porque, comenzó a reírse, no era una risa desquiciada, quizás una risa algo amarga e irónica-**¿Quién era yo?... pensé que yo… dime quien era yo...esta es la navaja que te di una vez ¿Por qué te la había dado? Te la di… te la di porque recordé que te había dado otra pero eso no era cierto, no lo puedo recordar, no lo puedo recordar…quizás cuando fuimos humanos te di una, pero no sé si eso sea cierto, no lo recuerdo**

**-hermano…**

**-pensé que el gemelo malvado era yo, he estado jugando a ser el malo… pero ¿eras tú? No lo recuerdo tampoco**

**-no quería…-**sintió como la desesperación le devoraba rápidamente-**¿Por qué te apuñale?...**

**-¿yo era el gemelo bueno entonces? No lo puedo recordar… ¿Quién era yo?...-**quito el arma de su cuerpo, el otro le había apuñalado en el estómago, puso sus manos después sobre la herida en un vano intento de detener la sangre, miro la sangre roja que manchaba su camisa blanca, miro sus manos blancas y fuertes mancharse de la sangre

Ese yo quien tenía rencor contra ese futuro que tú viste

-**yo no quería…yo solo quería aire…-**sintió las lágrimas caer, sintió que se estaba muriendo aunque él no era el que estaba herido, sentía que no podía respirar pero nada evitaba que lo hiciera, sentía tantas cosas que no podía comprender-**estaba bien vivir juntos, duele estar alejados, eres mi otra mitad-**dijo apresuradamente ¿se estaba despidiendo acaso?-**dijiste que no íbamos a desaparecer pero tú vas…**

-**ya no importa… está bien desaparecer, vamos a desaparecer juntos, la próxima vez, no volveré a comprar un futuro, voy a dejar las cosas como están, vamos a desaparecer juntos de todas formas...je…jeje…-**miro sus manos, se sentía ligero, no le diría toda la verdad a su hermano, no le diría, sería su pequeña venganza-¿**seremos algo cliché? ¿Cómo ser los mejores amigos la próxima vez? Yo quiero seguir siendo tu otra mitad**-miro como sus dedos se volvían como arena, arena brillante que en vez de ir hacia abajo iba hacia el cielo

**-¿Hermano?-**miro los pequeños brillos y miro como de hecho ya no sentía tanto peso encima, literalmente, vio como realmente el mayor estaba desapareciendo-**no… ¡no!**

A tu voz

-**vamos a ponernos románticos juntos**-le dijo intentando entrelazar sus dedos aunque en ese mismo momento incluso había dejado de tener manos-**solo porque quiero castigarte**-le encaro mostrándole una sonrisa-**la primera vez que lo hicimos fue aquí, decías que era extraño sentir las olas debajo, eso suena muy romántico ¿no? Todas las veces que he intentado matarte son aquí porque aquí comenzó todo aquí va a terminar todo, la casa que hicimos y que ahora es solo un fantasma de eso, la construimos con las cosas que recogíamos de aquí… mi intención nunca fue quemarla no quería hacerlo pero termine quemándola…**

**-no por favor… deja de desaparecer**-rogo

**-arriba en el acantilado sigue el árbol donde te ponía para lanzarte las flechas, no sé si aquello fue un sueño pero tengo la impresión de que en ese árbol escribimos algo, no lo puedo recordar tal vez cuando fuimos humanos terminamos cayendo por el acantilado ¿sería genial no?**

**-para con eso **

Tu calidez

**-pero dejando eso… tu también estas desapareciendo**

**-¿eh?-**miro hacia donde debían estar sus piernas, debían estar allí al igual que las de su hermano, ¿Por qué no estaban?

**-¿no era esto lo que deseaste?-**le pregunto

**-si pero yo… no…-**miro a su hermano, ahora casi transparente

**-eres tan despistado, es tierno, no notas que desapareces porque me estas mirando**-sabía que ya casi no quedaba mucho de él se inclinó apenas al menos lo suficiente para poder al menos besarle aunque realmente ya no quedaba mucho de el-**yo te…**

Tu actitud

Sintió apenas un toque, apenas un rose en los labios, fue solo un segundo y al siguiente ya no había nada enfrente suyo, solo el oxidado atardecer, miro hacia abajo, donde ya no quedaban sus piernas, miro la ropa de su hermano yéndose con el vaivén de las olas

**- Dime… ¿Quién se supone que era yo?... ¿a quién debo preguntarle eso?...-**no sentía ya las lágrimas mojándole las mejillas, pero de alguna forma debía estar llorando-**dime que debo hacer…pero ya no importa…**

Si fuera cierto eso que dices, que quizás cuando fuimos humanos terminamos lanzándonos por el acantilado que teníamos a un lado, si fuera así, el hecho de nacer aquí, el hecho de vivir aquí, de construir nuestra casa, de sobrevivir, de soportarnos, de amarnos… ¿nuestra antigua vida cómo fue? ¿Éramos hermanos? O ¿somos como Adler y Aiden?

Y a todo tu amor

Hermano, compraste un futuro porque me amabas ¿no? Pero eso salió mal debimos seguir "nosotros" debimos seguir diciendo "somos" Pero ¿Por qué tomamos caminos diferentes? ¿Por qué te deje tener una vida? ¿Por qué deje que esto pasara?... si hubiera ido tras de ti, si hubiera ido a buscarte apenas pude levantarme, si los hubiera matado a todos ellos…

Nunca quisiste matarme ¿cierto? Entonces eso te hacia el gemelo bueno… a mí nunca me importo si vivíamos mucho tiempo, lo que yo quería era una vida contigo no importaba si fuera corta o larga…no me importaba si me matabas mientras estuvieras conmigo, incluso en este momento siento que podría matar a Casandra, podría hacerlo si me lo hubieras pedido, siempre he hecho daño a los que me has dicho que lo haga, le he hecho daño a los seres que llegaste a querer… ¿entonces yo soy el malo? Pero ¿Cuándo fue que empezó a importarnos eso?

**-no es justo, no es tu culpa, no es mi culpa…es culpa de ellos… es culpa de ellos**-intente gritar pero no podía, no siento mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos… ¿este es el fin? Abro mis ojos pero no estás aquí, cierro mis ojos y no hay nada…abro mis ojos pero no estás aquí parpadear se hace más pesado…es solo algo de segundos pero se siente como si fuera mucho…cierro los ojos

_Abro mis ojos… aquí estas… miro tu rostro y tomo la que debe ser tu mano…cierro mis ojos y no hay nada… Abro los ojos… y…_

_Adiós_

* * *

Aquí termina, es muy largo. ¿Qué si mate el yaoi entre los gemelos? No, amo el twincest, siguen siendo _muy pero muy_ cercanos (si ustedes me entienden) Casandra salió por error, a ella luego la mato (?) pues no tiene nada que ver en ninguna historia (Adler si, porque lo shipeo en secreto con Aiden, son mi OTP secreto) (ni tanto porque lo estoy publicando ya)

Explicación-"**G**aderián" saboteo a Adler, lo hizo por 1 Salvar a Alder (porque sabe que es del_ "agrado"_ de su hermano) 2 Porque estaba tan seguro que Aiden no sería capaz de enamorarse 3 le conviene que Aiden sea Cupido y 4 Ama a Aiden aun si termina haciéndolo sufrir un poco(se dedica a hacer sufrir a la gente con el amor ¿Qué esperaban?)

**Vuelo a preguntar necesito saber ¿les gustan los gemelos Valentine? **(siento que me emociono mucho con ellos y saco mucho de ellos que nada que ver al final)

**Review para que se descubra más en el siguiente capitulo**

**¡Review**

**¿¡Review para que sienta la presión y actualice como antes!?**


End file.
